


I've Said it Before and I'll Say it Again

by dopeasi



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopeasi/pseuds/dopeasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just an average morning<br/>i just kept thinking about these two and this is what came out of my spare time</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Said it Before and I'll Say it Again

**Author's Note:**

> sickeningly sweet kind of/not official boyfriends who don't care about labeling their relationship cause they just care about each other

    Tucker wasn't fully awake, but he was fully aware of the strong warm arms around him. He let out a little sigh, perfectly content to relax until Wash eventually woke up and made him get up too. Or maybe not immediately, judging by a slightly stiff feeling against his ass. He smirked before he was even awake enough to open his eyes. 

He turned his head as he finally opened them. He really did love it when that freckled, scarred face was the first thing he got to see. Tucker was still smirking when he kissed that splotched nose, and saw pale eye lids flutter a bit. 

"Good morning, Wash... or should I say good morning, wood?" He said softly. 

Wash made a soft disgruntled sound before he finally processed the words. "Oh..." he mumbled, eyes cracking open. Tucker was watching with amusement as the others face was warming up, trying to avoid his gaze. 

"Hey, it's a nice morning. Can't hurt to make it a little nicer." He hummed, and slowly started stroking the arm around his waist. 

There was short silence, but it was a warm one. The stronger of the two hugged Tucker closer, and started to softly kiss his neck, nuzzling like a cat into a soft towel fresh out of the dryer. He thought it was pretty cute. He had told Wash more than once, and the first time Washington had just blushed and pretended like he wasn't embarrassed. After a while he realized that the captain honestly enjoyed it, and when they started sharing the same bed he did it nearly every night and morning. He never got any complaints.

Washington's gentle affections had become light nips and wet suckles, his hand roaming down to rub Tucker's thigh, inching inwards. If he had to admit it, Wash was pretty good at foreplay and teasing. He always seemed to know just what his lover needed.

Like now, when his hand finally moved a few inches, rubbing his bare dick. 

He had never quite learned how to drop the habit of sleeping naked. Sure, he had worn underwear the first couple weeks Wash was willing to sleep with him, but it never became a habit. Especially after Wash decided to _sleep_ with him. He certainly stopped complaining about the nude sleeping after that. 

They were kissing now. Tucker had managed to turn around, kissing Wash while they were stroking each other's bodies. A hand on a waist, someone's thumb stroking a cheek, small tugs on hair, and slow hand-jobs going on beneath the covers. Tucker pulled away, and slipped a leg over his soldier, straddling. 

"You up for it?" He suggested just above a breathless whisper. He received a quick nod, and reached past blond hair to slide open a drawer and grab a small bottle of lube. 

"Would you like to do the honors?" 

"What kind of man do you take me for? Of course I would like to do the honors." Washington said with a crooked smile. He reveled in the low chuckle it got from his (Boyfriend? Lover? He didn't know what he would call their relationship, but lover felt right.) But Tucker was reveling in that gorgeous smile he got. He rarely got to see it, but when he did? He was on Cloud Nine. He would do anything for it, especially when paired with that melodious laugh.  

After a quiet indiscernible complaint about the cold lube, Tucker was happy. Wash was concentrating with heavy lids, slowly working his fingers, curling and brushing near that sweet spot that he knew better than the back of his hand. He was satisfied with the airy, shuddered moan he got in return. 

"Let me know when you think you're ready." he hummed near his lover's near, giving it a tiny bump with his nose. The answer he got was a low and quiet moan.

"You asshole, you know I'm basically always ready. You just wanna hear me say it." He whined, because he knew it would get him that chuckle. 

He was right. Wash laughed softly, "No one was ever hurt by a little extra consent. What can I say? I really like hearing how much you want it." He said like it was the most casual thing in the world. 

Tucker felt himself throb at that. "Oh shut up and fuck me." He groaned, leaning down and locking him into a kiss while both of them made sure he was lined up. He heard Wash groan in appreciation as he slid down, letting out a happy sigh himself.  
They kept kissing as dark skin slowly raised before sinking back down. Both broke the kiss to breathe, panting quietly against each others ears and letting out soft sounds of pleasure when Tucker decided to pick up the pace. Wash was meeting him halfway now, one hand holding the captain's hip, the other between his shoulder blades leaving dull scratches just the way he liked it. 

The thrusts got rougher, and rather than riding Tucker was now helplessly hovering. His knees were weak, and Washington seized the opportunity to flip them, grabbing dark hips and rolling. He pinned him down, forearms on either side of his head. He kept thrusting, making the cheap bed rock gently as he nipped an ear, panting sweet nothings into it. 

Tucker could hardly take it. Everything felt so good. Wash knew him inside and out. He knew every button to push, and every word that could turn him to jelly.  All he could do was let out pathetic yelps and whines. Some were formless, while others were a desperate call of, "Wash!" He tried to warn him, murmuring about not being able to take it. He was quietly assured that that was perfect, he should just let go and cum. He was stubborn though. He wanted Wash to cum first. 

"Oh god yes, Wash... yes... yes! Ah! More, please! Oh god Wash you're so good..." he moaned. Tucker knew that whether he wanted to admit it or not he had a little thing for being praised in bed. And that's just what did it. Wash groaned loudly, "Ohhh, fuck you Tucker, stop it... I'm not gonna... Nnnn..." he moaned. Loud. His face was bright red and he looked like he was trying so hard not to cum. 

Tucker had a bit of a smile, but his smugness was cut off by a loud moan of his own.

This time however, he had let out an unexpectedly loud moan.

A moan of, "I love you."

Wash's eyes widened for just a second before pleasure swept over his face and he cried out as he came. However, Tucker had forgotten about the whole not-wearing-a-condom thing. He wasn't expecting it when he was hit with hot cum against his prostate. He could feel it, and oddly enough, that is was did him in. He followed right after Washington with a cry of his own. He would think about that later, and consequently would probably ask to do this more often. 

They sat in a glowing, pleased silence for a while with nothing but the sound of hushed mewls, then panting. 

"I love you too, Tucker." Wash said when he had gotten his breath back. The man in question was thankful for his skin as he felt himself blushing hard. Washington was watching closely though, because Tucker heard a soft chuckle. They didn't say it very often, and when they did it usually ended up just like this. Both of them incredibly pleased, but Tucker embarrassed and shy. 

They sat like they had earlier, Washing hugging Tucker and kissing at his neck.

"We should take a shower." Wash pointed out.

"We?"

"Yeah, we. What? You know I get cuddly, don't you dare fucking whine. And no, we are not going another round." He sighed.

Tucker lifted his hands defensively with a smug smile, but his eyes were more gentle and loving than any Wash had ever seen, aside from North. maybe. "Hey. I never said I was about to complain."

A couple of smiles and kisses provided another happy lull in the conversation before they both rolled out of bed. 

"Hey, Wash?"

"Yeah?" He paused.

"I know I don't say it often, but I've said it before and I'll say it again if you ever need me to. I do love you."

"... I know." He was outright _beaming_. "I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> they don't say the L word very often but when they do the (not really) macho ex-freelancer gets all bubbly he's like a 12 year old with a huge crush who gets butterflies and is all excited about holding hands and shit  
> tucker just gets super embarrassed but is actually really happy when wash says it


End file.
